Talk:The Legend of the Yonkou
Hey, ummmmmm... *pokes fingers* uh, could the Guardians perhaps be involved in any of these events? --Cold hard steel 12:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Perhaps I should play Reaper Echo and make up some junk like he is being erased from existence to make room for an alternate timeline, the Twilight King, or something like that. Then, after that arc ends, he returns. So basically, there would be an alteration to the flow of time such as this: If Echo/Reaper= - Then The Twilight King= ~ -~- Insinuating that inbetween Echos there is a gap created by The Crest of Twilight. Echo Uchiha 12:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ya ya ya! Ryun and Hikaru will kick Aizen's butt!!! Ten Tailed Fox 16:01, 17 February 2009 (UTC) *'Steel:' Well.....Is James and the others still alive after 1000 years? ALso, then they would be part of the Sun Universe, which is ruled by the Sun Emperor. *'Echo:' Echo doesnt play many parts in Part 1 of Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros, but Part 2, which will be an Rp for everyone, it mostly revolves around Echo's rise and decline to power. *'Ten Tails:' Yes, they will kick butt...... but in Part 2, Battle for Narita --Seireitou 17:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Well, Scarr would be the only original guardian alive, I mean he is a fully realized kitsune. I could come up with another person, if you want. --Cold hard steel 20:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sure, and if you want, you can make the Guardians a resistance movement who are hidden away in the Sun Universe because they refuse to obey the Sun Emperor, just a thought? --Seireitou 20:12, 17 February 2009 (UTC) That makes a lot of sense... Scarr is the leader of a faction of Guardians that are underground, and some have inflitrated into the inner workings of the sun empresses court, and will eventually overthrow the ruler and replace the government with a democratic republic of sorts. Then go back to the way things were. --Cold hard steel 20:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry... I was spell checking the article and screwed a few things up. They're fixed now... Narutokurosaki547 20:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) um.. Do I have to do something with this article? Like, do I have to be Kira or anything? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Not yet, ill warn you when you need to be Kira --Seireitou 23:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Oi, Sei, could we have the part about the group getting rid of the threat that Hikaru found on the next story in Naruto Omega Beta: The "Shadow" Chronicles? Narutokurosaki547 01:49, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not --Seireitou 01:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Gotta Leave...See Ya... Narutokurosaki547 03:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, see ya tomorrow --Seireitou 03:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) So in the end, Ryun basically became a Gohan, being the boring school teacher and principal........WHO CAN KICK BUTT!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 14:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Does that mean his fighting abilities have deteriorated? Narutokurosaki547 20:09, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, when can Scarr come back into play? Sei keeps omitting my posts... ~pouts in a corner~ --Cold hard steel 20:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Well, for one, you're NOT supposed to sneak the room with Senna and Kouhei, something you apparently don't understand... Just be patient, even if it kills ya! Narutokurosaki547 20:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Kurosaki, sorry i was late, ill be gone for about an hour but ill be right back on --Seireitou 20:56, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ~Is sitting slumped in chair, obviously dead~ Yeah well, it's killing me! --Cold hard steel 20:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Well, im sorry but its really anti-climatic to have someone just randomly hang from the ceiling during an intense moment betwen the two --Seireitou 20:59, 19 February 2009 (UTC) But it's not intense because the audience already knows that Seireitou is Nanashi, and the fact that you're trying to write it as an intense moment just weirds me out. Gotta remember that there are others who want to RP too... --Cold hard steel 21:51, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't "Growth" cause a ripping of some kind?... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Anybody... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) No Anbu...It wouldn't. Senna wears baggy clothing anyways. Narutokurosaki547 02:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) My God... Does every single romantic situation made by you two end up in the two characters involved getting it on?! Life does not revolve around sex, dammit! --Cold hard steel 01:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) True that... *pumps fist in air* --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) And.... The depth of this article has officially been shattered. Echo Uchiha 02:00, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Relax, next part is where the action truly begins, with the introduction High School Professor, Ryun Uchiha ^_^ --Seireitou 02:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Steel: I know...what did you expect? They would just leave the room without anything happening? That was my original plan, but...ah well, not like it matters... Parrot Boy/Anbu: Same thing... Narutokurosaki547 02:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Umm... Who's parrot boy? --Cold hard steel 02:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Mooooooooo! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Steel-san, I call ANBU-san Parrot boy, because in the real world, he repeats almost everything he says 4-5 milion times. Narutokurosaki547 02:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Moooooooooo! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Cluck Cluck? Echo Uchiha 02:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Chip Dip? --Seireitou 02:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ShamWow? Echo Uchiha 02:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) You know what's ironic, just Sei in Japanese means: well, Sex... I just needed to get that off my chest... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) .......since when!!! Seirei means pure soul, thats the point of hsi name --Seireitou 02:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) No, I mean just the letters S-E-I, no offense... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Seirei-san, I was thinking, what if Mai sought out Hika...I mean, Takeshi as her next "target"? Narutokurosaki547 02:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sure, could be interesting ^_^ You can control Mai too, frankly, im not good being a girl --Seireitou 02:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I checked the word "Sei", it refers to the gender, not the action... Ok... Narutokurosaki547 02:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) It said Sex, Gender or Spirit --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Parts Away I know I'm think'in ahead here but when they meet Suzaku and Kokuangyo, can it involve a rustling bush, Sei-san... --'''ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Okay...This has been... Ehh.... Anyways...I hope the next story isn't as disappointing as some of you thought. Seriously, what do you expect? It's part of the intro, and piecing a few things together before anything else... Narutokurosaki547 02:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC)